


The View From Up Here

by Flame0515



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, IM SO SOFT FOR THEM, Not Beta Read, Reflection, Star Gazing, badass apocalypse girlfriends, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame0515/pseuds/Flame0515
Summary: Violet and Clementine just kinda.. chill in the bell tower and act adorable. There isn't even dialogue they're just being soft in the quiet of the night because they deserve peace.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 41
Collections: Tiny Violetine Oneshots





	The View From Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen I am so soft for these two and I wrote this a long time ago and felt like posting it. Since this is so short and has literally no plot I might end up just making it apart of a bunch of oneshots so we'll see. I'm sorry it's so short lol. Anyway feedback appreciated!

Clementine and Violet climbed the crumbling tower with practiced ease. This was something they did almost every night. 

Their days were often stressful. For Clem it meant giving out jobs, making sure they were secure, checking the rations- all the things that caused her general worry. Not to mention the guilt she felt over not being able to go out and do things anymore. For Violet it meant supply runs, working with other groups, going beyond the safety of their walls- which of course was never an issue for her before but nowadays she couldn’t help but wonder if she would make it back in one piece. 

The tower has been Violet’s safe space. Before Delta, before Clem, before her life became exponentially better for someone living in the apocalypse. So she was more than willing to share that space with Clem. 

It was their space. 

It had been their space for almost four years now. The night Violet brought Clem with her to the tower was one of the best in her life. She would never regret it. They still pointed out (and made up their own) constellations to this day. 

Violet reached the top first. Even with one foot Clem could climb that didn’t mean she was fast. Violet offered Clem her hand and she took it with a smile. The two sat down and fell into a peaceful silence as they looked into the night sky. 

It had been a particularly rough day. Everyone and everything was fine but there had been a couple close calls outside and inside Ericson’s walls that Violet didn’t want to think about at the moment. She just wanted to be there with Clem in the calm and not have to worry about whatever tomorrow held. 

Violet moved her gaze from the stars to Clementine (both equally as bright if you asked her) and smiled thoughtfully. Clem was looking out onto the horizon, a rare and content smile on her face. Something that was usually reserved for these quiet moments with her girlfriend. 

Violet reached for Clem’s hand and squeezed it gently. Clem turned to look at Violet with an unmistakable fondness before returning her eyes to the stars. Violet smiled to herself before doing the same. 

You know, for the apocalypse.. This wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
